Force of Will Turned Into a Spark
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: D/S, slash, Dr. Deaton said it is his will that becomes the spark. Stiles doesn't think he meant it quite this literally.


**Title:** Force of Will Turned Into a Spark

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is owned by Jeff Davis, and other associated parties. I do not make any profit from this story and the plot is purely fiction.

**Summary:** D/S, slash, Dr. Deaton said it is his will that becomes the spark. Stiles doesn't think he meant it quite this literally.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** slash, mpreg, knotting, cesarean, pack feels, worried Derek, worried pack

**Pairings/Characters:** Derek/Stiles, Stiles, Derek, Dr. Deaton, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Lydia, Jackson, Allison

**Word Count:** ~2500

**Author's Note:** So  
I found this prompts on the Teen Wolf Kink Meme: teen wolf kink . live  
journal 4407 . html ? thread = 3548983#t3548983 and wanted to write it,  
so here is my attempt. Hope the anon likes it.

xXx

It isn't like this is their honeymoon…well okay, so they are kind of married via werewolf tradition. But still, this isn't their first time together, the first time Derek has had him pinned to the mattress. Stiles whines, pressing back against Derek chest, feeling the muscles in the werewolf's abdomen flexing against his back as Derek thrust into him.

He's close, so close and Derek keep mouthing filthy words into his ear, his voice deepened with a growl as his wolf comes to the surface. "I'm gonna knot you Stiles, so much and just fill you up. Breed you full of pups, our pups until you're big and round with them," Derek's saying.

And Stiles can just imagine it as clearly as if he's experienced it. He can see in his mind as his stomach gets steadily bigger and rounder. He can feel Derek's hands as they cradle him and pet him, feeling their children kick inside him. And he wants it so badly, to give Derek what he truly wants.

Stiles moans as a tingle starts up in his abdomen, spreading out. He's so close, just needs a little bit more to go over the edge. Derek nearly howls as he buries himself into Stiles and Stiles can feel it, feel Derek's knot stretching him, tying them together. It presses unrelenting against his prostate and that's the spark he needs to go over the edge.

He loses some time and comes to on his side, still tied to Derek, his mate nuzzling softly behind his ear. Stiles presses further into Derek's embrace. "Love you," he says softly, feeling the rumble coming from Derek's chest.

"Love you too," Derek breathes against his shoulder. "Sleep, Stiles." And Stiles does, curled up in his mate's arms. He dreams of a spark in a dark space, the light growing bigger before him. He can't help but feel happy to see it.

It's been four years since he and Derek stopped dancing around each other and straightened out and Stiles still feels like the luckiest person alive. Still, the moment he opens his eyes, he feels like he's died and gone to hell or something similar.

Rolling out of bed, he makes a mad dash for the bathroom, making it in time to spew up his dinner from the night before into the toilet. He's still heaving when he feels warm hands on his neck, trying to sooth him. "You okay?" Derek asks softly when Stiles pushes away from the toilet.

Stiles takes a breath. "I think so," he says. Derek helps him to his feet and Stiles shuffles over to the sink to brush his teeth.

"What brought that on?" Derek asks, still stroking Stiles neck and shoulders soothingly.

Stiles presses back into the touch. "Stomach bug maybe," Stiles says, voice slightly muffled because of the toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth.

"Maybe you shouldn't go into class today," Derek says.

"I can't miss today. I've got my final exam today and if I pass it, then I'm finally done with school forever," Stiles says, looking at Derek in the mirror. He spits the toothpaste out and rinses his mouth out. "It's a morning class so I'll finish the exam near lunch. If you want, you can drop me off and pick me up," Stiles offers, knowing how Derek worries about him.

"All right, but if you start to feel unwell, don't hesitate to call," Derek says softly, kissing Stiles on the temple.

"I promise," Stiles says, kissing Derek on the mouth. "Now, we better hurry before you're late and my dad yells at you." A year into their relationship, Derek had decided that the easiest way of protecting Beacon Hills from supernatural attacks was to be part of the police force. Some months later, he had been given his badge and a gun and worked with Stiles' father, who had eventually been told everything that had been going on.

"You take a shower first and I'll get breakfast going," Derek says. Stiles just nods, stepping away from the sink and towards the shower.

There are no more vomiting incidences for the rest of the day and Stiles has nearly forgotten about it. Still, he takes it easy on his stomach, eating somewhat bland foods. Derek eyes him, ever watchful. Isaac and Boyd look worried as well, but they know their Alpha is taking care of things. Erica just looks bored.

Stiles isn't worried until the morning rolls around and he's back heaving his stomach up into the toilet again. Derek makes a worried face and Stiles just wants to not be sick again. It keeps up for a week, the sickness in the morning, though he does get sick once in the afternoon when he gets a whiff of pickled onions from someone's lunch.

Derek, worried, finally convinces Stiles to go see Dr. Deaton. The man may be a vet, but he's still more knowledgeable than most doctors about the human body and what ails it and he's the only doctor Derek trust anywhere near his pack. So he and Derek end up in the man's office as they explain what's wrong.

Deaton frowns as they finish with Stiles' most recent incident with the toilet this morning. "Hmm, I don't know of any sicknesses that run on a timetable like this," Deaton says as he eyes Stiles. "Come with me. I might know what's wrong."

The two troop into Deaton's exam room. He motions Stiles to sit on the exam table while he carts some equipment over. "Lie back and lift your shirt up. I want to take a look at your abdomen," Deaton says and Stiles complies, feeling Derek's fingers running through his hair.

The gel is cold and he jumps a little, but it soon warms up as Deaton takes the ultrasound wand and runs it over his lower abdomen. The room is silent as they wait for the doctor to finish. Nodding his head, Deaton holds the wand still and presses a button on the machine. "There, take a look," he says turning the cart so they can see the screen.

It is mostly black with outlines of organs. In the center, is a little white mass, barely the size of an eraser on a pencil. "What is it?" Stiles asks, unable to figure out how this little mass is causing him to puke so much.

"It's an embryo," Deaton says calmly, like it's every day that he says those three words.

Stiles' mind goes blank, unable to take in the doctor's words. "Embryo, right, right…What?!" Stiles yells, sitting up and dislodging the wand where Deaton still has it pressed against his stomach.

Deaton hands Stiles a few napkins to clean off the gel. "Come back into my office and we'll talk there," he says simply.

Stiles quickly scrubs the gel off and stands to start following Deaton, only Derek doesn't follow. Stiles looks back to see the frozen look on his mate's face. Sighing, Stiles grabs Derek by the hand and drags him back into Deaton's office.

Stiles forces Derek into the previously vacated chair and sits as well, staring at Deaton. "I'm sure you remember everything that happened with Jackson as the Kanima and such," Stiles nods quickly, "Do you remember my words when I was telling you what to do with the ash, how to make it work?"

"Um, something about will and believing and a spark," Stiles says, trying to dredge up the long ago conversation.

"Close enough. What you did Stiles, that wasn't just some hoodoo magic powder. That was actual magic, a long forgotten art that many humans used to possess. They still do possess it, though few remember. You were the spark I spoke of. The ash would never have stopped the supernatural without your gift," Deaton says.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with…with…with this?" Stiles asks, gesturing down towards his stomach.

"Life, as with anything, just needs a spark to start and a will or desire to maintain it. You wanted to give Derek a child badly enough that your latent magic reacted and created a way to achieve this desire," Deaton explains calmly.

Derek seems to finally thaw out, straightening and staring at Deaton. "So you're saying that Stiles is pregnant?" Derek asks.

"Technically speaking, yes. There is no actual womb at the moment. My guess is as time progresses, one will be artificially made to support the life growing inside you, but magic is currently sustaining and protecting it. But yes, Stiles is pregnant with your child, Derek," Deaton says, looking straight at the Alpha.

Stiles makes a strangled noise and the two men look at him. "My dad is going to kill you," he wails softly. "You knocked me up and he's gonna take his gun and kill you. I'm gonna be a single parent and a widow," Stiles babbles as Deaton's words finally sink home.

The pack actually takes the news rather well, considering that Stiles is now defying the laws of nature. Allison is of course over the moon with the news, wanting to be allowed to help with everything. Lydia has this look in her eyes like Stiles has handed her keys to the world. She smiles predatorily and Stiles can just see the shopping trips in the future.

It takes some fast talking and in-depth explanations for Stiles' father to finally take his hand off of his gun and not shot Derek in the head. Stiles is grateful that Dr. Deaton had come with them to answer questions that his father might have and to be honest, questions Stiles has.

Stiles refuses to see an actual doctor. He will not be turned into some science experiment and Derek vehemently agrees. So instead, Deaton agrees to help with the birth. Melissa McCall is called in and everything has to be explained again. She agrees to help Deaton with caring for Stiles.

"This will be touch and go seeing as I have never done this before. It's going to take me some time get everything I'll need to be ready to deliver the baby. But for the most part, this is actually no different from a normal birth. Keep hydrated; eat right, nothing bad like caffeine and nothing strenuous the further along you get. Melissa can provide you with anything necessary," Deaton says and Melissa nods as well.

The next day finds Derek and Stiles with a pile of pamphlets on pregnancy and what to expect. She also leaves a supply of prenatal vitamins and anything else she thinks he'll need. She takes away his Adderall, saying it might not be healthy for the baby. Stiles resigns himself to nine months of zero focus. He's so glad he's finished getting his degree already.

The morning sickness comes and goes and for the first two months, not much else seems different. Stiles eventually notices the looks the pack is sending him. Every time he gets close to them, they sniff at him and they seem to be a lot more handsy than before. Once Erica even growls at someone for getting too close to Stiles in the market place, which is just plain weird.

Finally, Stiles confronts them on it, demanding to know why they are acting so strangely. Isaac looks confused when he answers, "I don't know. It's just you smell a certain way and I can't help reacting to it. My wolf just wants to protect you."

Eventually, Stiles gets used to the overprotective and pushy behavior, even going out of his way of not getting close to people to keep his pack happy. He takes it out on them by making them go to the store to satisfy his strange cravings at one in the morning so it all works out in the end.

By the time he's eight months pregnant, Stiles just wants to die. His feet hurt, his back hurts, and to be honest everything hurts. He has to pee constantly and the others aren't helping with constantly keeping him hydrated like he's some delicate exotic plant that needs water on the dot at these specific times.

Deaton had called the week before saying he had everything he needed for the C-section, including emergency equipment in case something went wrong. Derek hadn't liked that line, going all growly and red eyed at the implication of Stiles getting hurt. It had taken Stiles five minutes of frantic murmuring to talk Derek down from disemboweling Deaton.

So when two weeks after that call, Stiles wakes up to nausea and a constricting band of pain around his abdomen, he quickly reaches over to shake Derek's shoulder. "What?" he asks quickly, jerking awake in an instant at the sound of Stiles strained voice.

"Call Deaton. The baby's not going to wait," Stiles hisses, curling around himself as a wave of pain washes over him.

Derek's up and out of bed in an instant, hollering for the pack to get up and get everything ready, a phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he waits for Deaton to pick up the phone. When Derek gets back, the phone is gone and he's dressed.

Derek picks Stiles up like he weighs nothing, cradling him to his chest as he carries Stiles to the Camaro. The others are piled into Stiles jeep and twenty minutes later, they're in Deaton's exam room. It's different from the first time they were here. There are machines set up around the central table, waiting to be plugged into Stiles.

Deaton motions for Derek to set Stiles down on the table. "All right, let's get started." Mrs. McCall shows up a few minutes later and between them, they get the epidural into Stiles and the pain slowly starts to dull. The quickly attach wires and tubes to him and the sound of two heartbeats fill the room, one much higher than the other.

They clean Stiles stomach, sanitizing the skin and the tools needed to get the child out of him. They'd discussed in detail what would happen when this day finally came. Now it is time for them to put thought into action.

There's a curtain blocking his view of his stomach and he's kind of glad. He's not sure he could take seeing his stomach split open, even if it is for his child. He's numb from the waist down when Deaton makes the first cut. Derek is a soothing presence next to him as he runs gentle fingers through Stiles hair, eyes locked on what Deaton is doing.

There's a tugging sensation and then a small smack and the wailing of a child fills the room. The knot in Stiles chest loosens at the sound. Deaton hands the baby off to Mrs. McCall to be cleaned and clothed. "We're almost done Stiles. I just need to remove the placenta and the artificial womb and then I can sew you back up."

Stiles just nods absently, eyes never leaving where Melissa is standing with his child, measuring and weighing the small bundle. He frowns at more pulling sensations but it stops a few seconds later. A few minutes later, Deaton is finished.

"All set, Stiles," he says stepping away to remove his bloodied gloves. Melissa comes over to place the baby on Stiles chest, "It's a boy."

"What will we name him?" Derek asks softly.

"Liam," Stiles says softly, staring down at his son. "Liam Hale."

**End.**


End file.
